exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
PERFECT BEST
| image = EXILE - PERFECT BEST cover.jpg|PERFECT BEST EXILE - SINGLE BEST cover.jpg|SINGLE BEST EXILE - SELECT BEST cover.jpg|SELECT BEST | artist = EXILE | title = PERFECT BEST | original = | type = Best Album | released = January 1, 2005 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2001-2004 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 67:58 (SINGLE BEST) 70:36 (SELECT BEST) 138:36 (total) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Carry On / Unmei no Hito" "real world" "HEART of GOLD" "HERO" | chronotype = Album | previous = Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ (2004) | current = PERFECT BEST (2005) | next = ASIA (2006) }} PERFECT BEST is the first best album of EXILE. It was released on January 1, 2005 in three editions: 2CD+DVD and two CD Only editions. First press for PERFECT BEST come housed in a sleeve case with a mirror-like cover. The best album was split into two albums: SINGLE BEST, containing most of their hit singles from "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~" to "HERO", and SELECT BEST, containing A/B-side tracks from their singles and albums selected by the group. Those albums were also released separately as CD Only editions. Editions * SINGLE BEST CD Only (RZCD-45173, ¥2,880) * SELECT BEST CD Only (RZCD-45174, ¥2,880) * PERFECT BEST 2CD+DVD (RZCD-45175/B, ¥4,629) Singles from SINGLE BEST EXILE - Carry On Unmei no Hito cover.jpg|"Carry On / Unmei no Hito"|link=Carry On / Unmei no Hito EXILE - real world cover.jpg|"real world"|link=real world EXILE - HEART of GOLD cover.jpg|"HEART of GOLD"|link=HEART of GOLD EXILE - HERO cover.jpg|"HERO"|link=HERO Tracklist PERFECT BEST= ; PERFECT BEST ; Disc 1: SINGLE BEST # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Style # Fly Away # song for you # Cross ~never say die~ # Kiss you # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ # Together # Choo Choo TRAIN # Carry On # Unmei no Hito (運命のヒト; Human's Fate) # real world # HEART of GOLD # HERO ; Disc 2: SELECT BEST # STAY # ESCAPE # wishes # Time # BLUE ~Iezu ni Iru~ # Sunadokei # LET ME LUV U DOWN feat. ZEEBRA & MACCHO (OZROSAURUS) # Be Mine feat. 99% Radio Allstars # Eternal... # ki・zu・na # O'ver # New Jack Swing # Believe # Emotional Beat # Inochi no Riyuu ; Disc 3: DVD # STAY (Video Clip) # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ (Video Clip) # Style (Video Clip) # Fly Away (Video Clip) # song for you (Video Clip) # Cross ~never say die~ (Video Clip) # Kiss you (Video Clip) # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ (Video Clip) # J Soul Brothers (Video Clip) # Together (Video Clip) # LET ME LUV U DOWN feat. ZEEBRA & MACCHO (OZROSAURUS) (Video Clip) # Eternal... (Video Clip) # ki・zu・na (Video Clip) # O'ver (Video Clip) # Choo Choo TRAIN (Video Clip) # New Jack Swing (Video Clip) # Carry On (Video Clip) # Unmei no Hito (Video Clip) # real world (Video Clip) # HEART of GOLD (Video Clip) # HERO (Video Clip) # MAKING OF "HERO" |-|SINGLE BEST= ; SINGLE BEST # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Style # Fly Away # song for you # Cross ~never say die~ # Kiss you # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ # Together # Choo Choo TRAIN # Carry On # Unmei no Hito # real world # HEART of GOLD # HERO |-|SELECT BEST= ; SELECT BEST # STAY # ESCAPE # wishes # Time # BLUE ~Iezu ni Iru~ # Sunadokei # LET ME LUV U DOWN feat. ZEEBRA & MACCHO (OZROSAURUS) # Be Mine feat. 99% Radio Allstars # Eternal... # ki・zu・na # O'ver # New Jack Swing # Believe # Emotional Beat # Inochi no Riyuu Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * SHUN * ATSUSHI Charts ''PERFECT BEST / SINGLE BEST'' * Total Sales: 1,624,541 ''SELECT BEST'' * Total Sales: 29,176+ Trivia * PERFECT BEST and SINGLE BEST were counted as two versions of the same album at Oricon, however SELECT BEST charted on it's own. PERFECT BEST and SINGLE BEST reached #1 on Oricon charts, and charted for 193 weeks, while SELECT BEST reached #15 and charted for 8 weeks. * PERFECT BEST was the group's best selling album overall, until the release of their fourth best album EXILE BALLAD BEST. SELECT BEST is currently EXILE's lowest selling album (not including the box sets). External Links * Album Page: PERFECT BEST | SINGLE BEST | SELECT BEST * Oricon Profile: PERFECT BEST | SINGLE BEST | SELECT BEST Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Albums Category:2005 Best Albums Category:2005 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Million Seller Albums Category:Million Certification